endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lachesis System
The Lachesis System is made up of a binary star system, orbiting each other around a central point. There are a total of seven planets orbiting Lachesis and two orbiting Decima. Events in the galactic past have left their mark on the system, which is widely considered to have some of the most eccentric planets in its galactic neighborhood. Lachesis The main star of the system, Lachesis exerts a gravitational force on the first six planets and the last planet of the system. Lachesis is a F1V Main Sequence Star, and as such is 1.4 times the mass of our sun. Lachesis I Very rocky planet; high level of magnetization, and proximity to star causes solar flares to scour the surface with radiation and electricity. Appears to have been a ritual site for a lost alien culture. Shares orbit with Lachesis II, placed at exact opposites on their nearly circular plane of orbit. Orbital Distance: 0.23 AU (Lachesis). Lachesis II Planet's surface is cracked, charred, and molten due to proximity to star. Planet has no atmosphere, having been boiled off by the radiation Like its twin, it seems to have been a ritual site for a lost alien culture.Shares orbit with Lachesis I, placed at exact opposites on their nearly circular plane of orbit. Orbital Distance: 0.23 AU (Lachesis). Lachesis III Planet is made primarily of gallium, mercury, and silver. Appears very shiny and metallic. Has "seas" of gallium, mercury, or both. Has a moon, which causes tidal patterns in the liquid mercury and liquifies the gallium. Ambient temp is just below the boiling point of gallium. Orbital Radius: 1.45 AU (Lachesis). Toka Inhabited planet, home of the Niso. Earth-like, atmosphere toxic to human life, nearly double gravity, mostly ocean. Has four moons, and has very heavy radiation due to high quantities of Actinium, Uranium, and other radioactive elements. Few existing islands are covered in bubbled cities for species visiting from outside the planet. Its plane of orbit is perpendicular to that of the rest of the planets in the system, orbiting around the "X" axis as opposed to the "Y" axis of the others. Orbital Radius: 2.19 AU (Lachesis) Lachesis V An irregular chunk of ice that just barely passes the definition of a planet. Last star to solely orbit Lachesis. Orbital Radius: 83.77 AU (Lachesis) Atropos Surrounded by clouds that reflect all light, it appears to be a third star, but is a rocky planet. Planet neither orbits nor rotates due to the gravitational equilibrium between Lachesis and Decima. (OOC note: This planet will be important for some RP. Don't do anything with it.) Orbital Radius: 97.53 AU (Lachesis), 22.48 AU (Decima). Lachesis VI A rocky planet. Fairly sulfurous, has rich carbon content. Nothing really special. Orbits Decima. Orbital Radius: 5.52 AU (Decima) Clotho Secondary star in the system, exerts gravitational force on the outer three planets. Class G2V, 120 AU from Lachesis Lachesis VII An icy planet, large, close moon drives some volcanic activity. Creates large storms that sweep the planet and moon. Ice contains conductive elements as well as several that strip away electrons from the orbiting moon. Causes large lightning bolts & storms to act between the moon and planet. Orbits the entire system. Its plane of orbit is perpendicular to that of the rest of the planets in the system, orbiting around the "Z" axis as opposed to the "Y" axis of the others. Orbital Radius: 160.02 AU (Lachesis VI) Category:Lore Category:Planetary Systems